I Will NOT Marry HIM
by mcsrocksmysox
Summary: Hermione is faced with rather, unexpected news the day she leaves for her last year at Hogwarts...DMHG fic.First Fic.Rated M for later chaps.Please Review and give me suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

As daylight came in through Hermiones bedroom window she felt the warmth that the sun gave and she smiled. She was a morning person, so she lied awake in bed for a while, thinking. _ This is going to be my last year at Hogwarts. _She frowned slightly at the thought and turned over in her bed. Again she thought, _this is my last year to make something of myself_.She decided that a change was in order. Nothing too drastic, but not something so small. She decided that she would visit a hair salon tomorrow and see what could be done about her, "bush", so to speak. She never wore makeup so she ruled that out. She was a natural kind of girl.

Two days passed and it was time to board the train to Hogwarts, for the very last time. She smiled as she got ready and looked in the mirror. She was pleased with the results that she got from that day she spent at the salon. Her hair was now long and straight but it remained it's same golden brown color. She put on her school uniform seeing as there was no point to change on the train. She packed all of her books and supplies that she needed for school and headed downstairs for breakfast, her trunk lagging behind her.

"Is that my little girl I see..." her father started.

"Yes dad." Hermione said with a bit of sadness.

She never really liked parting with her family. They were the world to her and she loved them so.

"Mum!" She yelled out. Knowing that the person who would answer would lead her to breakfast. "In the kitchen dear!" Her mum yelled back. She entered the kitchen and took a deep breath in. Her mum was going over the top with breakfast again and she enjoyed every minute of it. Pancakes, toast, waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, cereal, and freshly squeezed orange juice were at her fingertips. She inwardly squealed with joy and started on her breakfast.

"Douglas, dear...would you come into the kitchen for a moment?" Her mum quietly said while she stuck her head out into the living room.

"Yes, Melanie...?" The older man said to his wife with every bit of concern on his face.

Hermione was watching the scene unfold right before her very eyes and to tell the truth she was quite curious as to what was going on. She thought that she might do a little eavesdropping as she 'pretended' to scarf down her eggs. Her mother and father were having a silent argument so she tuned into the conversation more and she only heard bits and pieces of it, it sounded something like "you are GOING to tell her, NOW." Her mother said in a fierce whisper and put her foot down.

Her curiosity was finally starting to get the better of her so she decided to ask what was going on.

"Mum, Dad?...what are you guys bickering about?" She asked and she sighed dejectedly afterwards. "Mya' it's nothing to worry about. Your mum and I were just having a small talk about the business...not to worry dear." Her father all but stumbled out of his mouth. She knew that her father was lying to her. Just when she was about to say that she knew he was lying her mother cut in. "Hermione dear...I'm sorry to say this but you are NOT a mudblood. You are a pureblood. We were just too scared to tell you. We were afraid you would get mad at us..." Her mother said in a slow and uneasy tone.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was truly speechless. All this time she had been almost tormented to death and teased to no end by Draco Malfoy and his stupid, Slytherin, idiot friends.

She looked up at her mother and father and asked "why couldn't you tell me before?" Tears were building up in her eyes and she tried desperately hard to keep them in check.

"We couldn't tell you...The Ministry of Magic specifically told us that we couldn't tell you in order to keep our place here in the muggle world where we would be safe from the dementors and Voldemort!" her mother spilled out. Tears evident on her face.

"Why did we have to leave the wizarding world, What happened?" She asked quietly, searching her parents face for answers.

"After Harry's parents died we were the next couple on Voldemorts list. We went to the Ministry to get help. Fudge said that the best thing for us to do would be to move to the muggle world! Keep in mind that your mum was pregnant with you and was all most ready to give birth!" Her father said it all in what seemed to be one big sentence.

"We would have died as well honey, I hope that you understand.." Her mother finished off. "I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you." They both said together.

Hermione nodded and gave both of her parents a hug and kiss each. Then she realized that she was going to be late for the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As Hermione made her way to the front door, she ran through a mental check of everything that she needed for school.

_Robes...Check._

_Books...Check._

_Trunk...Check._

_Backpack...Check._

_Crookshanks...Check._

_Head Girl Badge...Check. _She smiled inwardly and continued on with her assessment.

_Hogwarts Letter...Check._

Then she felt her neck for her favorite necklace, expecting it to be there.

_Favorite Necklace..._NOT_ check._

Then she raced through her living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Sure enough there it was, the small, silver, heart-shaped locket that her mum gave her. She opened it and smiled. There was a picture of her, her mum, and dad, smiling. She put it on and glanced at the clock. _7:30..7:30! Oh my GOD I'm going to be late!_

She ran back down the stairs and stopped momentarily at the front door to grab her backpack, crookshanks, and trunk. Luckily her mum and dad were already in the car waiting for her. She said one last goodbye to her house, threw her trunk and bag in the trunk of the car, put Crookshanks in the car, and got in.

* * *

After almost a half-an-hour of driving she reached the train station at 8:58. She had FINALLY arrived at the train station. Not one to be late, she got out of the car and kissed her mother and father goodbye.

"Bye Mum..Dad." She said as a single tear rolled down her face.

"We'll owl you the next chance we get. Just remember if you have any more questions about what we told you this morning..ask." Her father said, though he sounded quite guilty.

"I'll miss you guys..." She said with one last hug and kiss for each of them. Then she turned and walked through the magical barrier that led her to the Hogwarts Express with trunk and bag in hand.

As soon as she stepped through the barrier she searched for the first sign of any of her friends.

"Hermione! Over here!" She glanced around and found a familiar set of flaming red/orange hair. There they were. _Ron and Ginny. _They were definitely two of her best friends and she was glad that she had friends like them. She smiled and waved.

As she was walking over to them she suddenly felt her legs being lifted off of the ground. She looked down and saw two VERY strong arms circling her waist in one of the most earth-shattering hugs that she ever felt.

When she felt her feet returning to mother-earth she turned around to be met with the most gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes._ Harry..._The third, and definitely most famous part, of the so-called "golden trio". _And suddenly the most handsome.._BAD_ Hermione, you can't think of Harry in THAT way. _She felt a little blush creep up her cheeks and gave Harry one of her most genuine smiles.

"Hermione..Why haven't you kept in touch with us?" said Harry, a little confused. "Usually you always write?" Ron added in as he suddenly showed up.

"I've just been busy..and I forgot. Could you guys forgive me?" She lied but sounded all to apologetic. Hogwarts summer vacations were only one month long anyways. She had just been so relaxed and carefree that she forgot during the summer.

"Of course we forgive you 'Mione!" said Ron and also gave her a hug. It was nothing compared to Harry's "death-grip" but it did it's justice. Ron blushed a little at the contact that he made. Everyone knew that he fancied Hermione. He just never said anything.

"Hermione! You look absolutely fabulous! What did you do to yourself over the summer? Your hair is just gorgeous!" chimed in Ginny. "I'll tell you all about it when we get on the train.." Hermione said in her studious tone, knowing that they wouldn't have a compartment if they didn't hurry up and put their stuff on the train.

* * *

After they put all of their trunks and pets on the train, they found themselves a compartment and got settled in. Hermione brought her backpack with her and unzipped it. Everyone was watching her carefully as she pulled out two things. Her Head Girl badge and her Hogwarts letter. As she was pulling the things out she noticed everyone's eyes staring at her. "What?" she said sounding a little annoyed.

All three of her friends said in unison,"You're Head Girl!" She smiled and blushed a little. Happy to see that her friends were well..happy for her.

_This is the start of a very good year..._she thought.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

Thanks to all of the people that have reviewed for me! I need all the help that I can get...Sorry for not updating for so long..the weekend was horrible for me. I'll try to update wayyy...more often. Thanks again and keep on reviewing (flames are also welcome.)!

-mcsrocksmysox


End file.
